


A Devil's Love Dante x Chubby!Short!Reader

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chubbiness, Cuddling, F/M, I hope you like, I made this very fluffy, Mild Language, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan can't sleep, so she has a happy flashback, and a surprise in the morning. Very fluffy, Dante may be OOC, but I tried my best. I hope you like. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil's Love Dante x Chubby!Short!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this kinda appeared out of no where.

      You laid on the bed, looking out at the stars that barely showed. He was gone again, on another job with his brother. Vergil wasn’t a bad guy once you got to know him, he was like a pineapple. Rough on the outside and sharp, yet sweet on the inside. You however, had feelings for his brother, Dante. One of the sweetest yet biggest pains in the ass You’d had ever met. You, like a fool, were madly in love with him. You sighed, two more days, he’d be gone for two more days. You knew this from when the guys had called you earlier, it felt nice to hear their voices after two weeks. The devil they where chasing was very crafty, but they finally got him cornered. You still found no piece, your worry over Dante had kept you up these past two weeks. You were losing weight too, finding no appetite. You snorted at that, not exactly how you wanted to lose weight. You sighed as you laid on your plushy tummy. You smiled, you used to be so insecure about your weight, but Dante had helped you get over it. You accepted that you where a little chubby, it was nothing to be ashamed of. You smiled as a fond memory intruded your thoughts.

——————————————————————————————————--------------------------------

       You sighed as you poked your chubby belly as Dante looked up from his pizza slice. “Something wrong Shorty?” You shook your head and kept poking your belly. Then you caught a whiff of tomato and basil sauce with cheese. It made your mouth water, but you turned your face to ignore the food and hot half-devil holding it. You where trying to lose weight you reminded your self, not make yourself fatter. Dante huffed at your reaction and placed his legs on either side of your hips. You squeaked slightly and blushed as you saw his bare, flawless chest. “W-Where is your shirt?!” You turned your head, trying not to view the eye candy in front of you. “Eat.” ‘Dear lord, why did you make his voice so deep and sexy?!’ You thought as you turned your head. “N-No.” “Right Now.” “No.” You heard him sigh as he set the pizza down. “I will tickle you.” Your eyes widened as you tried to back away. “No, No.” you said holding your finger up. Dante smirked, leaning closer, and you could smell his scent. Pizza, beer, smoke, gunpowder, and strawberries. It was oddly intoxicating and pleasant. “Yes, yes unless you tell me why you're not eating~” You shook your head and wiggled out from under Dante’s grasp, and began to run. “YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME SO LONG AS I’M STANDING!“ You were stopped by Dante’s arms flipping you so you where on top as as you two fell. You panted as you stared down at Dante, eyes wide. His blue eyes where serious, with only a hint of humor. You blushed and attempted to stand, only for Dante to push you under him. He smirked as you squirmed, until he placed his hands on your hips and began to tickle you. You started to laugh, laughing even harder as his calloused yet gentle hands tickled you gently. He lifted your shirt and began blowing raspberries on your stomach, causing you to shriek and laugh even harder. Dante smirked as he pulled away, letting some air into your lungs. “Ready to talk?” You felt your smile slip away. “I-I, I don’t want to talk about it.” You where surprised when Dante turned your face to his, his voice was tender. “Shorty, what’s wrong?” You took, a shaky breath. “I’m fat.” He gave you a blank look. “No, you're not.” You protested, sitting up and pushing Dante off, pulling your shirt down. “Yes I am! Look at me, I have all this fat-“ He pulled you into his lap, straddling him as you blushed. He rubbed your side, and spoke. “Fat is when your jelly rolls have jelly rolls that eat jelly rolls. You are delightfully chubby.” You blushed fiercely as his hands continued to rub your sides. He leaned closer, whispering in your ear. “I personally think it’s cute shorty~” You blushed harder, your entire face red. Dante chuckled and leaned closer when a demon burst in. “Damn it, hold on.” You smiled as Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory, sending a playful wink in your direction before moving to attack the demon.

——————————————————————————————————--------------------

      You sighed as you flipped over in the bed once more. The clock showed it was 2:50 am in the morning. You groaned and grabbed your glasses, knowing sleep would not come for a while. You were always cursed with insomnia when stressed. You yawned and stood, going downstairs to get a drink, your throat was rather dry. You could have sworn you heard a car, but ignored it as you finished drinking your water. You headed back up the stairs, when you where graced by a scent. A mix of pizza, beer, smoke, gunpowder, and strawberries. It was odd, yet intoxicating, and you couldn’t quite place where you had smelled it before in your half-dead asleep state. You stumbled into the room and collapsed on the bed, curling up, it finally occurred to you where you had smelled the scent. “Dante.” You mumbled, only half aware of someone wrapping their arms around your waist as you finally fell asleep. You groaned as you began waking up, desperate to hold onto the best sleep you’d had in weeks. You felt someone tighten their grip around your waist, and when you opened your eyes you saw a familiar bare chest. You felt your face exploded in red as you realized 2 things. 1. This wasn’t your room. 2.The shirtless guy cuddling you, was Dante. Your heart rate shot up as you blushed and you tried to wiggle out of his grip. “Shorty, I just got home like five hours ago, can’t we sleep?” you tensed as Dante’s tired voice and sleepy blue eyes meet yours. “S-Sorry, but can you, maybe let me go?” He was silent for a moment. “Not a chance in hell.” He pulled you closer along with the blanket. “D-Dante!? L-Let me go!” You stuttered, pushing him away. “No~” He moaned, clutching you tighter. He looked down at you, and you almost had a heart attack. He looked fucking adorable. His eyes where half-lidded, his hair was a mess, he just looked so cute! You blushed. “F-Fine.” He gave you a tired grin and pulled you closer. You sighed. “You're lucky I love you.” ‘…..Wait…..SHIT!’ Both of your eyes burst open as your hand slapped over your mouth. “I-I am so sorry.” You said, sitting up, ready to run when Dante pinned you under him. “I love you too Shorty.” You gasped as Dante kissed you gently. You where still for a moment, before your shaking fingers found his hair, finding it to be extremely soft. Dante had a little but of stubble that felt nice as you kissed him, his arms wrapping around you. You pulled away for breath. “I-I love you.” It felt really nice to say. Dante grinned and rubbed his nose against yours. “I love you too Shorty~”


End file.
